Broken
by heySparkel
Summary: Angela One-Shot. Her view of Bella durring the "Numb Period" Inspired by Portland Writer's "Dying Flame" R


**This is a little One-Shot that was inspired by Portland Writer's fan fic "Dying Flame" It's pretty much Angela's view on Bella during her "Numb Period," as well as a little before that. Here goes nothing…**

I could remember the first day the Cullens came to school. In this small town, gossip spread faster than the plague. I had already learned that they were a big family of seven: a couple in their early to middle twenties, and their five adopted children. No, not children. Teenagers. They all had the same pale skin, and mysterious golden eyes. They were all beautiful, and unapproachable.

They were also matched up. Rosalie, the beautiful blond girl that every guy wanted was with Emmett, the big, burly boy who looked like he could crush you with one finger. Small delicate Alice was with Jasper, who was not as big as Emmett, yet he was still intimidating, and muscular. All were worthy of notice.

And then there was Edward.

Edward was _gorgeous_, using Jessica's word. She had liked him a long time. I bet every girl in our class--and in the other classes too, I assume--has had a thing for Edward. I'll confess, I have, too. But Jessica tried the hardest to get his attention. He didn't date anyone. Never gave any girl a second glance. Yet he looked alone. His siblings were different, having each other, yet he was alone and without someone to have and hold to call yours.

That first day, they sat alone and together. Every pair of eyes stealing side glances and looks occasionally. They were independent, keeping to themselves. But as I said, they were unapproachable. Sure some people tried to talk to them, they were only repelled. Eventually every one lost interest, and the Cullens were just freaks among us. They were different, and remote. They were strange and unsocial. They were just other students, that no one really cared for anymore. Jess gave up eventually.

But then…along came Isabella Swan.

Her father was the chief of police, and she was coming home to live with him. She was the only one who actually talked to the Cullens, and associated with them. You could see that look in her eye as she tried to figure them out. It wasn't long before you could tell that Bella was with Edward. When she first came, it was obvious that every guy liked Bella. Probably cause she was something different, something new. When she could have any guy, she went for the guy that wanted no body.

But Edward accepted Bella like she accepted him. There was a new look to Edward, like he finally had a light in his dark world. A reason for living. He was her protector, and that look in his eyes every time he saw her…it was magic. _She completed him. _But it was same with Bella. Coming from Arizona, you could see how it was when she saw him every morning. Or how she looked when they came to school together. Their bond was real and true. They were the couple Destiny had carefully placed together, two halves of a whole.

***

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" Jessica squeals. She doesn't wait for an answer. "The Cullens left. Can you believe it? Bella's _devastated_. That's why she hasn't been in lately."

"Poor Bella." I say. "what happened?"

"The main thing is, he broke up with her, and then they left." Jessica replies.

A few day later, Bella came to school. There was no color in her already pale face, and her hair was losing it's shine. Hey face was ghostly, and she was thinning, you could tell. She was empty. Hollow. She wouldn't speak, or take part in the conversation. She just came to school, and went home after. If she was asked a question, she'd answer it straight to the point. You were lucky if you could get five syllables out of her.

This was the couple Destiny put together. What happens when you find your other half, but then they break away? It only leaves you shattered. Bella was broken, you could see it. When he left--when he broke off of the whole, he took some of her with him.

And no one said a word. An unspoken pact had been made with all those associated with Bella, you were not to remind her of her past. About anything that happened. Not a word on the Cullens, not a word about their leaving, or a word about Edward.

Yet she came. Everyday to school. Her eyes dead, her personality gone. She was like a robot that did what it was told. She was numb. She didn't show the hurt, but you knew it was there. She was incomplete.

Anyone can see it. She was broken. A wall had been but up around her, so she couldn't be hurt any more.

Broken.

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
